Ilusiones
by Sakura-Granger
Summary: Hermione ilusiona poder recibir una flor por parte de Ron. Lo que no se imagina es que ésta pudiera llegar de otra persona. Eso y mucho más. DHr. OneShot. Reto de San Valentín.


**Ilusiones**

Vale. Era una ilusa por creer que Ronald Weasley se iba a acordar del día de San Valentín. Es más, era una estúpida por pensar siquiera que Ronald Weasley se iba a acordar de regalarle algo a ella. Aunque fueran unas palabras. Pensó Hermione exasperada mientras se alejaba del retrato de la Dama Gorda, de donde momentos atrás había salido enfurruñada. Después de ver que Ron sólo se dirigía aquella mañana a ella con un simple: "Buenos días, Hermione". Como si nada pasara aquel día en especial.

No es que esperara algo. No. Pero ella sabía que había una especie de atracción entre ellos dos y había estado esperando al último San Valentín que iba a pasar en Hogwarts con la esperanza de que Ron diera el primer paso. Pero ella no le iba a dar el gusto. Su dignidad era demasiada como para tener que dar el primer paso y declararse. Y para qué hablar de su orgullo.

No iba a soportar aquella inmadurez por parte del pelirrojo. Si nada pasaba en ese momento, nada tendría que pasar después.

Al pensar en eso, Hermione sintió un pequeño vacío en su interior.

Tratando de ignorar aquel sentimiento, pasó de largo varios pasillos y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Esa mañana no iría al Gran Comedor a desayunar. No veía el motivo para ir. Realmente no le apetecía para nada tener que ver a parejas abrazadas o abrazándose acaramelados, mientras que otras se besaban frente a todo el colegio o dándose regalos por doquier.

No. Aquella imagen en realidad le pareció repugnante. Y no es que ella fuera una amargada y no quisiera que los demás fueran felices, sino que, simplemente no le parecía atractivo tener que ver esas imágenes en carne propia.

Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo, haciendo resonar sus zapatos contra el suelo hasta que llegó a la vacía biblioteca.

Se sentó en una mesa que se encontraba al final de una hilera de libros de novela rosa que guardaba la biblioteca. Tomó un libro que tenía casi finalizado y lo abrió en la página en la cual había quedado. Cuando llegó a la última página, cerró los ojos con exasperación y frustración, y sin terminar de leer el último párrafo, cerró de un solo golpe el libro. Había pensado que los protagonistas de la novela iban a terminar felizmente casados, pero ocurrió totalmente lo contrario. Hermione había guardado aquella mínima esperanza de que por lo menos ellos si fueran felices con su amor. Pero no. Porque ella era una ilusa y siempre pensaba en cosas que nunca iban a ocurrir, como por ejemplo: que Ron le regalara una flor. Tan simple como eso.

Ahora entendía porque no le agradaba el día de San Valentín en específico.

Le parecía ago triste tener que pasarlo siempre sola. Sin compañía alguna. Al menos cuando era pequeña era acompañada por su padre, quien le dedicaba las mañanas y le compraba todos los dulces que quería y las noches se las dedicaba a su mamá. Hermione sonrió al recordar aquellos viejos tiempos.

Vio su reloj y soltó un bufido, era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Eran las tres de la tarde y ella había pasado toda la mañana leyendo lo que le quedaba de la novela.

Se levantó de la mesa con la intención de ir a dejar el libro a su estantería correspondiente. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Escuchó unas voces que provenían desde afuera de la biblioteca. Se quedó quieta, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para reconocer aquellas voces que cada vez le parecían más cercanas.

Volvió a su asiento y se removió incómoda. No quería ser partícipe de una pelea entre alguna pareja discutiendo.

Pronto escuchó las voces al otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca. Las voces se hicieron más cercanas y claras. La puerta de abrió y con ello dejó entrar los gritos de una chica sollozando.

- Pero, Draco- rogó Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Slytherin la miró secamente.

- Pansy- dijo tratando de mantener la calma.- tranquilízate¿quieres?

- ¡No!- gritó Pansy hipando.- Escúchame, por favor.

- Te dije que no. Ahora, déjame en paz.- Draco dio por terminada aquella discusión cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la biblioteca en las narices de Pansy. La chica se fue malhumorada, sollozando y pisando fuerte por los pasillos del colegio. Sin nada en concreto recurriendo a su mente. Sólo con ganas de llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Hermione al otro lado de la biblioteca miraba algo sorprendida el lugar en donde momentos antes había estado la pareja.

Como estaba detrás de algunos libros, no pudo ver por donde andaba Draco, o hacia donde se dirigía.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz siseante a su espalda.

- Vaya Granger, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.- dijo el rubio con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

Hermione se dio vuelta lentamente. Cuando estuvo frente a Draco y se dio cuenta de que no la humillaba como otras veces, pudo respirar tranquila. Lo miró fijamente, con la cabeza bien en alto.

- La verdadera sorpresa es verte a ti en la biblioteca, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione con odio.

Draco la miró y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa hueca.

- ¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó con un tono fuerte, como diciendo que no aceptaba replicas. Lástima que Hermione no fuera tan simple.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó.

- Te pregunté que qué habías escuchado, Granger- dijo Draco, haciendo énfasis en su apellido y tratando de mantener la calma.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Nada bueno se podía esperar de Malfoy. Por un segundo casi olvidó que día era y el porque se encontraban ellos dos, solos en la biblioteca.

- Lo suficiente como para saber que estaban discutiendo.- contestó Hermione con voz neutra.

Draco miró al suelo un segundo, como pensado y luego le dirigió una gélida mirada.

- Pareces saber mucho ¿no, Granger?- dijo acercándose a la Gryffindor y continuó.- Me pregunto… por qué estás tan sola el día de San Valentín- dijo lentamente, acariciándola con cada palabra.- pensé que estarías con la Comadreja y Potter.- siseó Draco disfrutando de la expresión de Hermione. Confusión pura. No se dejó amedentrar por el mero hecho de tenerlo cerca. Pero su respiración se volvió agitada.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, Malfoy- dijo Hermione- pero a mí, tu vida no me interesa en lo más mínimo, como también, se supone, que a ti no te interesa la mía ¿cierto?-

Draco sonrió arrogante.

- En eso, Sangre Sucia, te equivocas.- dijo caminando hacia Hermione. La distancia no era mucha, así que sólo dio unos pocos pasos y se situó a medio metro de la castaña.

Ella se quedó quieta. Su sola presencia le ponía nerviosa y no sabía a qué se debía. _Porque, obviamente, Hermione no sentía nada por Malfoy._

Draco sonrió petulante. A Hermione le cabreó esa sonrisa y quiso borrársela de un golpe. Más no pudo.

El Slytherin la acorraló repentinamente. Hermione tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa que tenía detrás.

Luego, sin darse cuenta, Draco la estaba besando. No era un beso cálido. Era más bien un beso que no podía saciarse con nada. Desesperado. Con odio. En busca de más. La lengua de Draco irrumpió en la boca de Hermione. Devorándola. Acariciándola lentamente.

La castaña no podía respirar. Sentía que el corazón en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho. Sentía las manos sudorosas y los labios hinchados. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, _o no quería saberlo. _Pero aquello no estaba en sus principios, no estaba en su mente, pero sobretodo, no estaba en su corazón. Lo raro es que en ningún momento lo detuvo y ni siquiera hizo amago de hacerlo. Aquello le asustó.

Draco la siguió besando durante algunos segundos más, por lo menos él estaba disfrutando. En ningún momento pensó, ni siquiera imaginó, que Hermione sabiera tan bien. Y sonrió mientras se separaba de la chica.

Sabía perfectamente que el beso le había asustado. Más aquello no le importó. Su corazón estaba hueco, frío, duro, sin sentimiento alguno. Algo en su interior se removió con regocijo al notar en la cara de Hermione la confusión y el temor puro.

La castaña estaba sonrojada. No sabía que hacer, por primera vez en su vida se encontraba en una mar de confusiones. No sabía si darle una bofetada a Draco o si besarlo otra vez.

No hizo ninguno de los dos. Se le quedó mirando; escrutando su rostro, como si de esa forma descubriera el motivo por el cual _él_, la había besado. Pero no lo encontró.

Draco sonrió y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica. Hermione seguía mirándolo. Y de repente, Draco le puso enfrente un rosa roja.

- Para ti.- Le susurró con la voz ronca. Hermione la tomó insegura entre sus dedos temblorosos y luego la olió. Olía a lluvia fresca.

Draco se acerco a su cara y Hermione se corrió esta vez instintivamente hacia atrás. Draco rió seductor y apoyó su mejilla izquierda con la derecha de ella. De esa forma quedaba a unos centímetros de su oído.

- Nos volveremos a ver otra vez, Hermione y… feliz día de San Valentín.- susurró.

La Gryffindor sintió su aliento cálido recorrer suavemente su cuello y los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron. Pronto, Draco se alejó de ella súbitamente y caminó hacía la salida, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra y menos una mirada.

Hermione cerró con fuerza la mano alrededor de la rosa mientras veía alejarse a Draco y soltó de inmediato la flor. Dejándola caer al suelo al momento en que se metía un dedo a la boca. Se había pinchado con una espina. Mientras tenía el dedo en la boca, Hermione pensó en Draco y la rosa y olvidó por completo que en realidad ella quería que la rosa proviniera de Ron.

Saliendo ya de la biblioteca, Draco sonrió con suficiencia. _Había cumplido la apuesta_.

Ilusa, pensó con repugnancia al recordar el rostro de Hermione.

**Fin.**

_Seguramente me odiarán por el rumbo que tomó el oneshot. O quizás no. Espero que sea la última xD. Seguramente habrán esperado amor y más amor. Pero tuve mis motivos para no hacerlo tan romántico. Y es que no se me ocurría manera razonable de que Draco le regalara una flor a Hermione con cariño, justo el día de san Valentín, al menos de que sea terriblemente Ooc y tuviera sentimientos guardados. Pero en este fic, Draco es malo. Como en realidad lo es. Por lo tanto, nada bueno de puede esperar de aquel rubio que tanto queremos xD. _

_Pero lo que más espero es que no hayan hartos hits y pocos reviews ¿vale? De eso se encargan ustedes, porque ya me ha pasado con mis anteriores oneshots._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos, _

_Con cariño,_

_Sakura-Granger._

_PD: Oneshot respondiendo al reto de San Valentín del foro Dramione. Dedicado a todas las chicas que lo forman. Porque hacen girar mi mundo (por lo menos este verano xD) gracias chicas ;D._


End file.
